


Mirror Fun

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Ten II sneak off for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Fun

“We’ll be back in a minute,” the Doctor announced. “I need to show him the wardrobe, find him a suit that isn’t _mine_.”

“It fits!” the Duplicate protested, but he followed the Doctor away from the TARDIS control center and to the Doctor’s bedroom.

They grinned maniacally at each other before kissing hungrily. They shucked out of their clothes, dropping them haphazardly on the floor. The Doctor entangled his hands in his double’s hair, marvelling still at the feel of his hair on someone else’s head.

They clambered onto the bed, eager and hard and needy. The Duplicate reached for the lubricant and offered it to the Doctor, quirking an eyebrow. He laid down on his back and spread his legs. 

The Doctor coated his finger. “Remarkable substance, lubricant. Did you know it was originally derived from surgical lubricants? Or that water-based lubricants exacerbate yeast infections in women already susceptible to them?” he asked as he stretched the Duplicate’s hole.

“Good thing I’m not a woman then,” the Duplicate panted. 

“And a lot of non-water-based lubricants dissolve condoms,” the Doctor continued. 

“Did you know that I am ready? My ass is quite slick, and so is your cock, so the friction between the two is reduced enough that the sensation would be pleasurable instead of chafing.” He gestured throughout it, providing a visual aid to go along with his words.

The Doctor chuckled and slid in. “The Moche people of Peru,” he began, his voice only slightly breathier, “depicted heterosexual anal intercourse more than any other sex act on their erotic vases.” He began thrusting, both of them gasping with the sudden pleasure of it.

“Hardly applicable, unless one of us suddenly grew a vagina. This is good old fashioned _buggery_. The term comes from medieval Europe. The heretics in Bulgaria were thought to be fucking each other up the ass, and the word evolved from there.”

“Met some of them,” the Doctor answered, angling to hit his double’s prostate. “Wonderful men. Excellent buggers.”

“Doctor,” the Duplicate murmured, and a secret little thrill ran through the Doctor at hearing his name, in his voice, from himself, said in _that tone_. “Shut up and _fuck me_.”

The Doctor sped up his thrusts, mindful of their limited time. He wormed a hand between them and grasped his clone’s cock. It was like stroking himself, but not, since the angle was off. Still, he knew exactly where to press and twist, and he did so. The Duplicate arched into him, swearing fluently in Gallifreyan. 

The Doctor grinned madly, pleased to hear his native tongue again, even if it was from his own mouth – sort of. He bent forward and licked the Duplicate’s ear as he stroked _exactly_ the way he liked it. The Duplicate spluttered, gasped, and came, covering their stomachs in come.

The Doctor kept thrusting, faster and harder, feeling his orgasm coil in his spine. The Duplicate pulled him closer and kissed him. He locked his ankles into the small of the Doctor’s back, pulling him in deeper.

The Doctor bit his double’s shoulder as he came, thrusting erratically through his orgasm. He slumped against his clone, panting. The Duplicate let his legs fall back to the bed, wincing a little.

Finally the Doctor pushed himself up, slipping out of the Duplicate’s ass. They cleaned and dressed up, hurrying back to the control room.

Donna looked at them suspiciously. “The only thing you two Spaceboys have done is switch clothes,” she accused.

The Doctors looked at each other, realizing in their haste, they had grabbed the wrong suit. “Just trying to keep you on your toes,” the Doctor announced.


End file.
